Your heart is fabricated
by Letsea
Summary: Vivía en un lugar frío, oscuro y solitario. Su único deseo era salir de allí y estar junto a esa persona. [Drabble]


¡Hola a todos! Por fin he escrito algo de Vocaloid :D Mejor dicho, ¡por fin he acabado algo de Vocaloid para poder subirlo! Es un drabble, así que es cortito, pero mejor eso que nada. Para escribir este fic, me he inspirado en Mary, un personaje de un juego de terror llamado Ib. El título "Your Heart is Fabricated" es una frase que le dicen a ella en uno de los finales, me gustó y decidí hacer una pequeña historia para Vocaloid. Espero que disfruteis del fic, cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja podéis dejarla en un comentario, que aunque no conteste, siempre los leo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

PD: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es un software creado por Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

Un día más en aquel frío y oscuro lugar. No podría decir que sentía miedo, llevaba tanto tiempo allí que se había acostumbrado. Por la misma razón, tampoco podría decir que se sentía sola, pese a que era cierto, ya que no había nadie allí excepto ella, pues sabía que ese era su lugar, su destino era permanecer allí hasta que esa persona deseara lo contrario. Desde aquel allí, podía ver a esa persona, en un lugar completamente opuesto al mundo que conocía, mucho más luminoso y brillante. También había visto a otra gente en aquel mundo; estaba seguro que esa persona no se sentía nunca solo, pues siempre podía llamar a sus amigos para disfrutar de una agradable compañía.

Le gustaban esos desconocidos que siempre hacían sonreír a esa persona tan especial para ella, aunque ellos nunca se fijaron en ella y, podía asegurar sin ninguna duda, que ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Al contrario que esa persona que siempre que la veía le dedicaba una sonrisa. Además, todas las noches se sentaba frente a ella y juntos componían canciones; ella cantaba con su hermosa voz y esa persona acompañaba su voz con sus instrumentos. Otras noches, en las que esa persona pasaba por un mal momento, ella intentaba consolarle con una sonrisa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien tan bien trataba a una joven como ella.

Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, que jamás podría ser suficiente. Si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta esa persona, estar a su lado; de esa forma podría animarle cuando estuviera triste, podrían divertirse juntos como gente de verdad… Pero sabía que eso no sería posible, no hasta que saliera de aquel lugar. Así pues, aprovechó una tarde en la que esa persona no estaba y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared de cristal que los separaba a ellos dos, la pared de cristal que la separaba del mundo real. No importaba que su mano estuviera roja y ardiera debido a los fuertes golpes, solo le importaba salir de allí. Oyó una voz en su cabeza que intentaba detenerla.

"Olvídalo. Nunca conseguirás salir de aquí."

Le hizo caso omiso y siguió golpeando la dura pared con todas sus fuerzas. No importaba cómo, tenía que salir. Quería ser libre, conocer el mundo. Y sobre todas las cosas, quería estar junto a esa persona. Gritó su nombre desesperada mientras continuaba con los golpes, pero la pared no tenía ni una pequeña grieta.

"Tu corazón está fabricado"

–¡Cállate! –chilló al borde de las lágrimas, pero sus golpes no cesaban. – Tengo que ir a su lado. ¡Master! ¡Master! ¡Master!

"No perteneces a ese mundo"

De repente sintió que algo tiraba de su pie, haciéndola caer al suelo. El golpe hizo que sus lágrimas se desbordasen, y sus desesperados gritos se convirtiesen en simples sollozos, y entre ellos, siguió repitiendo su nombre. Lo que fuera que la tuviese agarrada, tiraba de ella fuertemente, arrastrándola a la más densa oscuridad. Ella, intentando resistirse, clavó las uñas en el suelo, pero la oscuridad podía con ella y pronto la tragó por completo. Lo último que escuchó fue a sí misma gritando el nombre de su master y la voz en su cabeza, diciendo unas últimas palabras.

"Aquí. Este es el lugar donde debes estar, del que nunca podrás escapar."

Entró en su apartamento tras una intensa tarde de compras, algo verdaderamente agotador. Tras dejar las cosas en la mesa, se dejó caer al sillón, soltando un profundo suspiro. Giró la cabeza y vio la blanca pantalla de su ordenador. Se lo habría dejado encendido antes de salir. Con gran esfuerzo, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el ordenador para poder apagarlo. Sin embargo, recordó que por el camino de vuelta a casa, había pensado en una nueva melodía para su canción, así que se sentó en la silla e hizo doble click en el programa que usaba para componer sus canciones, Luka Megurine. Esperando la aparición de una joven de largo cabello rosa, se sorprendió cuando en su lugar apareció un mensaje: "A software error occurred". Intentó varias veces durante varios días usar el programa, pero nunca pudo volver a usarlo.

**Fin**


End file.
